Promesa de Cristal
by Kuruma Chidori
Summary: Una promesa los unía, pero que pasa si esta es tan frágil como el cristal y se rompe? Kagome se rendirá? ::Basado en el poema "Balada" de Gabriela Mistral y en la idea de La Pequeña Paulina::


Promesa de Cristal  
  
Por Kuruma Chidori (Iyari)  
  
Aún no logro entender, como la vida te puede engañar y hacer sufrir de tal forma. Yo creía que me querías, yo creí que tú me amabas, que significaba algo para ti... pero me equivoqué.  
  
Sabemos que nadie es perfecto, todos cometen errores, ¿pero por qué el mío fue de esta magnitud?  
  
Tu aroma sigue impregnado en mis ropas, me diste un abrazo y luego te marchaste. Supuse que era lo mejor, supuse que así sería feliz.  
  
Pero qué error tan grande fue ese, cincuenta años atrás ese flechazo acabó contigo... te dio una muerte silenciosa... pasajera; y ahora, en silencio, mirándome por última vez, te marchas...  
  
Pero ya no tiene caso meditar, aquí estoy frente a ti, frente a ella observando todo. Parezco una idiota. La sonrisa de su rostro muestra altanería, en cambio, tu mirada... tus gestos... ya no son más que un recuerdo.  
  
Fue una promesa de cristal la que me hiciste jurar, recuerdo tus palabras...  
  
"Permaneceré siempre a tu lado"  
  
Sí, tú dijiste eso, fue apenas ayer, cuando creí que por fin mi felicidad empezaría. Sólo me queda pensar, que estar juntos no era nuestro destino, porque ahora te marchas en compañía de ella.  
  
Mi interior se desmorona poco a poco mientras los veo marchar, mi mirada se nubla por las lágrimas que ya empiezan a surcar mis mejillas, están rojas, rojas de rabia contenida, de dolor, de vergüenza hacia mí misma.  
  
Pero las limpio antes de que las veas. Tú, ella... siempre demostraron valor... pero yo no soy así, yo no puedo pretender algo que no soy.  
  
Jamás entenderé por completo tus razones, o esa promesa de cristal que al oír la voz de Kikyo susurrarte "Te amo" se ha roto por completo.  
  
Mis esperanzas, mi corazón... mis vanas ilusiones se quebraron en mil pedazos, tal como fue con la joya que ahora "ella" lleva en el cuello, la cual piensa llevarse consigo... contigo al infierno.  
  
No oí una respuesta de tu parte, cosa que hizo que un pequeño rayo de luz, de la poca fe que aún me quedaba dejara verse... pero, no...  
  
Adiós ilusión cuando veo que la besas. Esos labios que por siempre yo deseé, que yo soñaba con probar y que ahora se esfuman junto contigo, junto con mi corazón, fundiéndose sobre los propios labios de ella.  
  
De repente me miras... si tan solo dijeras algo... un adiós... no sé, algo con lo que mi dolor no sea tan grande. Pero solo me sonríes...  
  
No lo dices, pero sé que esa sonrisa es de agradecimiento, me das las gracias por dejar que nuestra promesa fuera rota.  
  
Y aquí me tienes y me tendrás... y nunca sabré que fue lo que sentías en realidad.  
  
También sonrío, sonrío con amargura. Mi mirada y la curvatura de mis labios expresan lo único que ahora te puedo decir Inuyasha...  
  
"Adiós..."  
  
Adiós para siempre, adiós al amor que nunca pudo ni existió, y por supuesto adiós a ti, mi vida.  
  
Comienzan a desaparecer, Kikyo, te has llevado a Inuyasha... pero junto con él mi corazón, mis sentimientos, mi razón de permanecer en este mundo.  
  
Un triste vacío crece en mi pecho, el vacío de haberte perdido, el vacío después de que esa promesa de cristal se halla roto.  
  
El nudo en mi estómago no desaparece, las lágrimas caen sin cesar como lluvia recorriendo mi cara.  
  
Yo solo observé todo, preguntándome ¿Por qué todo esto? ¿Por qué rompiste tu promesa? O mejor dicho... ¿Por qué dejé que fuese rota?  
  
Sé que solo fueron palabras, pero para mí fue más que eso...  
  
Pero las palabras se las lleva el viento, dicen...  
  
Pero las promesas perduran en tu interior, aunque estas hallan sido rotas. Tiraste esa promesa cual vil cristal haciéndose añicos en el piso, no sabías que eso que tiraste y se destruyó... no era solo nuestra promesa... era mi corazón, era el amor que sentía por ti.  
  
La vida sigue, pero no para mí, pese a tu ausencia, y aunque sé que no nos veremos jamás, yo sigo un camino.  
  
Jamás he sido valiente, y mi cobardía creció al haberte perdido.  
  
Si todo esto fue un error, si no debía dejarte ir, ya es tarde, y si entonces yo no debí rendirme... también ya es tarde. Me duele, pero, siempre fue así... mi dolor... tu felicidad.  
  
Adiós para siempre promesa de cristal que ahora yace en el suelo rota en mil pedazos junto con mi corazón, y mi cuerpo que ahora reposa inerte en un charco de sangre.  
  
En mi mano blanca, sólo se ve un pequeño cuchillo afilado con un hilo de sangre recorriéndolo.  
  
Me rendí ante el dolor, te perdí... y eso era más de lo que podía soportar, ahora... todo ha desaparecido...  
  
Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, o al menos ese era antes de que decidiera dejarme caer en manos de la muerte y mi sufrir.  
  
Me rendí, pero ya no me puedo arrepentir ante ese hecho...  
  
Fin  
  
Hola gente! Cómo están? Espero les haya gustado este fiki raro que hice. Este fic no fue idea mía, si no de mi sis a la que adoro por ser una persona tan linda conmigo que se preocupa por mí, La pequeña Paulina o Neko- chan como le digo yo jejeje, y fue basado en el poema "Balada" de la chilena Gabriela Mistral  
  
Él pasó con otra;  
  
yo le vi pasar.  
  
Siempre dulce el viento  
  
y el camino en paz  
  
¡Y éstos ojos míseros  
  
le vieron pasar!  
  
Él va amando a otra  
  
por la tierra en flor.  
  
Ha abierto el espino;  
  
pasa una canción.  
  
¡Y él va amando a otra  
  
por la tierra en flor!  
  
Él besó a la otra  
  
a orillas del mar;  
  
resbaló en las olas  
  
la luna de azahar.  
  
¡Y no untó mi sangre  
  
la extensión del mar!  
  
Él irá con otra  
  
por la eternidad.  
  
Habrá cielos dulces  
  
(Dios quiere callar)  
  
¡Y él irá con otra  
  
por la eternidad!  
  
El fanfic te lo dedico a ti Neko-chan o espero te haya gustado.  
  
Ahora... podrían decirme su opinión dejándome un review? Aunque sean dos palabritas U Se aceptan tomatazos (que de seguro habrán muchos), halagos, amenazas de muerte etc. xD  
  
Para contacto, Kirara1114hotmail.com o iyakurumachidorihotmail.com Ahora me despido, cuídense y pórtense bien!  
  
Kuruma Chidori (O Iyari)... La chica angst (creo que me queda ese título neh? xD) 


End file.
